Food preparation boards are generally used in combination with kitchen utensils to facilitate the preparation of food-related items. There is often a need to cut or otherwise form food items to predetermined sizes while cooking. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of the limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new aspects and advantages not heretofore available.